


Where I Can't Follow

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mirkwood, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not as long as I'd have liked it to have been..<br/>TWENTY whole chapters..I dunno how to end this:/ Lemme know if this is a good way to leave things off :D<br/>Well enjoy!!<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p></blockquote>





	Where I Can't Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cxrclet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/gifts).



You had ridden back to Mirkwood without much conversation between you and Thranduil. He understood that you were still mourning Fili and also Kili and Thorin, every time you caught him staring at you from the corner of his eye, you’d crack a weak smile and he’d offer you the slightest nod.

You arrived the next day at the gates of the palace. You were greeted by Cerilla as you got off the brown horse. You walked past all the elves who had gathered to welcome you and the king, you didn’t stop till you were in your room. You were exhausted- not just physically but also mentally and spiritually, you felt like you could sleep for an eternity. 

You knelt at the pool in the middle of the room. You laid your head down on the smooth cold marble ledge of the pool and dipped your fingers in the cold water. The gurgling of the water falling was soothing and soon your eyelids were sliding shut.

But your eyes soon popped open as a knock fell on the door. You groaned and called out “Go away”. The door slowly slid open and Lord Elrond walked in. You straightened up and smiled, your lips trembling you exclaimed “Ada..”.You didn’t expect to see him here, he walked over to you taking long strides, he knelt and pulled you in to a hug. You rested your head on his chest,”My flower, agoreg vae, lellig (you did well my daughter)”, you were drifting off into sleep again in his arms, you heard the feint sounds of another pair of boots approaching. You remember hearing Elrond say something like, “She is my child, she still belongs to _me_ , you had no right to put her life in danger”. You didn’t hear anything after.

\-- --

You had been up for hours, even before the sun rose. You were wandering through the courtyard. You sat down on the bench and looked down at the spot where the two elves had been..the ones you killed. You hated running away from your fears, you wanted to come here and face them. You knew something bad was coming your way and soon. You’ve dreamt running through the forest happy and carefree, chasing someone. You end up in that clearing in the forest again and you see a child. A child with blonde hair bending over the pond. You heard yourself say “I found you”. The child didn’t reply, you had giggled and stepped closer to the child. He reached out his tiny hand and touched the surface of the water. The water rippled while the world stood still, you gasped as your palm throbbed and glowed. You dashed forward to grab his shoulder but a hand with black bony finders shot out from the water and grabbed his wrist before you could get to him. The child tumbled into the water. You felt panicked and distressed, you didn’t know why because you didn’t know him, you jumped into the pool and waded in it, splashing around looking for him. 

**You will cause a lot of people to suffer.**

You kept hearing that in your head..over and over. You needed to do something to stop this, you can’t take this thing out of you so maybe you can take it with you to somewhere where it can’t hurt anyone.

Fixing the red train of your dress you slowly made your way to the throne room. You tilted your head back and admired the twisting tree bark and stone that makeup the room. No matter how many times you’ve seen it, it has always left you in awe. You knew he was here, you felt his presence. 

“You’re awake”, he said flatly. You walked to the bottom of his throne with your hands clasped in front of you. You stopped and smiled. He beckoned you to come closer. You climbed the stairs and stood right in front of him, careful to not step on his long red cape. He held his hand out and you took it, he ran his long thumb over your knuckles and you felt at ease. 

“My Lord, I have to talk to you about something”, you began but you lost your train of thought as you gazed into his winter blue eyes. He assessed your face, trying to read your thoughts. You were taken by surprise when he pulled you onto him in one fluid motion. You couldn’t help but giggle, he had a very captivating aura about him, when he was looking at you the world fell away and it was just you and him in your own little world. His hand snaked up your back to the back of your neck, he gently pushed you so that you were inched away from his face. His eyes ran over your face again as if asking for permission, you responded by closing the gap between you.

His lips were familiar and soft like elanor petals, they moved against yours in most delicate and careful manor. His staff fell to the floor as his fingers wove in your long hair and yours in his. You let him look in you. All of it this time; the wall, the stone, your dreams and even Fili. He broke the kiss, gasping and pained. 

“Thranduil..I need to sail to Valinor. I want to put my fears to rest..you _saw_ what this stone can do.”

“No”, he said breathing hard, eyes angry and his grip tightening around your wrists. 

“Thranduil..”

“You can’t leave me..I..I won’t allow it!”, he got up almost throwing you off him if it weren’t for his hold on you. He spun you around and you fell on his throne most ungracefully. He knelt down at your feet and grasped your wrists again.

“I will find someway to rid you of this pain..please..don’t go where I can never follow you to”, he was doing his best to keep his voice steady, his eyes shut in desperation and his breathing came out shallow. 

“It would be wise to let her go Thranduil”, Lord Elrond spoke from the entrance of the throne room. Thranduil didn’t move a muscle, “Elrond, I would like a moment with my...”, he trailed off shaking with anger.

You saw Elrond take a step forward.

_Ada, I will come to you._

You smiled lightly as Elrond bowed his head and left the room unwillingly, he was just as pained and distressed as Thranduil was. 

“You know I love you..and I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t think your life was in danger if I were to stay”, you glided your fingers down the side of his face.

He shuddered and opened his eyes again, you felt broken when you saw the sorrow and despair, his expression mourned his broken heart.

“I was waiting for you to recover from the battle..I was waiting..”, he bit his lip hard and shook his head and you saw tears form in the corner of his eyes. “I was waiting to ask you to be my queen”.

You felt surprise, love, happiness and regret fan through your body. You kissed his forehead. You felt his world crumble at the thought of your departure to the Undying Lands.

“Gi melin, odulen an edraith angin..(I love you, I will save you from this)”, he kissed your hands over and over like it was silent prayer begging Valar to let you stay. You smiled as tears stained your pink cheeks. 

“Gwestog? (Do you promise?)”.

He stopped and looked at you, “Yes my love, I swear it..stay”.

You trusted him with all your heart, you knew he would do anything for you.

“This is not how I wanted to do this.. goheno nin (forgive me)”. His voice softened and he appeared slightly flushed. “ Nin bestathog? (Will you marry me?)”.

You blushed and you grinned while you wiped your tears and nodded, “Gin bestathon! (Yes I will marry you)”. All your worried fell away for a while and all you saw was him and his beautiful smile.

He kissed you deeply, then took off his ring, the one that matched his brooch under his throat and slowly slid it on your slender ring-finger. “This will have to do for now”, he half smiled.

Getting up to his feet he pulled you up with him. He pressed you to his chest, lifting you off the ground. Kissing the tip of your nose he chuckled, “You have to stay with me now”.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as long as I'd have liked it to have been..  
> TWENTY whole chapters..I dunno how to end this:/ Lemme know if this is a good way to leave things off :D  
> Well enjoy!!  
> I don't own the hobbit.


End file.
